Please Wake Up
by KevinClarkzLOVAA
Summary: Frankee just moved from California to New York and she is lonely as hell until she meets Freddy Jones who feels the same but life can take unexpected twists and sometimes doesn't have a happy ending.....
1. Someone Special

A/N: Okay I know that some of you have a problem with Mary-Sue's but I'm hoping some of you will like it. This is a Frankee (O.C.)/Freddy and a Zack/Katie they are going out way before this story starts. But it's mostly Frankee/Freddy. And to answer a question Frankee is a GIRL. There are no boy/boy couples or girl/girl couples. This story is nothing but fluff until the end is devastating but there are hints that there is something wrong all throughout the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Someone special

It was the first day of school as Freddy Jones trudged down the street with his best friend Zack Mooneyham. Zack had been going on and on about how hot Katie was or how he was so lucky to be her boyfriend. Freddy didn't care, after all he didn't like Katie that way but whenever Zack would ask something about her Freddy would say something positive and act happy. He was happy for his friends just not happy for himself. Inside he was miserable and lonely. Sure he could have any of the desperate fan girls that chased after him mercilessly day after day but he wanted a good relationship and not a relationship with just any girl. She had to be smart and funny. Looks didn't really matter to him. Freddy had enough of Zack constantly blabbing about Katie. "Dude can we change the subject please your mushy shit about Katie is getting on my last nerves. Freddy said almost yelling. "Oh yea sure dude. Umm what's been wrong with you lately you have been pretty out of it lately and I know something's wrong", said Zack "Oh yea well It's just seeing you and Katie together and so happy makes me wish that I could be just like that. I know that you're going to say _Freddy are you dumb? You could have any girl at the snap of your fingers but you have to be so stubborn don't you?_ But I don't want some slut who's willing to get into bed with me the second we meet" (A/N: They are in high school and they are all 16 just to let you know.)"Well maybe this year you'll meet that special girl who won't try to get into bed THAT fast. Now come on you don't want to be late on the first day of school," Zack said. "Maybe you don't want to be late but I want to keep my well known and hard earned title of School Bad-Boy" Freddy said with a hint of a smirk. "Now there's the Freddy we all know and Love C'mon Freddy let's go we gotta go get you that special someone that will hopefully get you fully normal again" Zack persuaded for he wanted to keep a clean record by not being tardy to class. "Man you know you suck" Freddy said with a smile as he and Zack walked into the parking lot of Horace Green high school and up to the gray building.

A/N: I know it was very short but bear with me peeps I'll make it longer in more upcoming chapters. I'll update soon I promise..............L8t$


	2. Meet Frankee

A/N: Thanks to Nanners-77 my 1st reviewer gets a cookie. Oh yea and by the way I'm not going to make a irritatingly preppy Mary-Sue or an irritatingly gothic Mary-Sue because I got a few helpful hints from Nanners-77 thanks again anyway this chapter is when Frankee comes and she meets Freddy and Katie and Zack. Freddy has to show her around and yea that's basically it... On with the story.... Peace 33333333333333333333333................

Chapter 2: Meet Frankee 

Ms. Mullins was in her office with a 5'2 brunette wearing a red spaghetti string cami with a black spaghetti string cami over it. She also had on baggy olive-green pants with a silver studded belt and black and white Chuck Taylor Converse high tops.

"Francis-" "Frankee. Please Ms. Mullins call me Frankee". "Okay Frankee Signora I think I will assign you to Mr. Finn's class" Mrs. Mullins could tell that by the way she was dressed that she would fit right in Mr. Finn's class. "Do you by any chance play an instrument or sing" Ms. Mullins asked hopefully because the band had just lost Tomika because she had to move to Kansas.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do sing and play guitar "Frankee said and watched as Ms. Mullins raised her eyebrows and said," Well you'll fit in just fine in this class but the only thing is you have to put on a uniform" She said as she held up an ugly gray uniform.

......."And that is why Rock is so important and no Freddy it isn't slacking off" Dewey finished his lecture when Freddy mentioned slacking off every day. Then there was a knock at the door. Dewey went to answer it.

"Hello Dewey umm I'm here because there is a new student that I think will fit in just fine in your class if you know what I mean." "Yes I do know what you mean and we do have just one more seat." Dewy pulled Ms. Mullins close and whispered "What instrument does she play?" "She sings mostly but plays guitar also" Ms. Mullins explained. "Hmmm I see" Dewey said. "Okay what is your name?" He said pointing to Frankee. "It's Francis Signora but I don't like Francis so people just call me Frankee or I get really mad. "Okay Umm Ms. Mullins I think I can take it from here so you can just do what you were doing." Okay Dewey I'll see you later," she said as she walked away. "C'mon Frankee time to meet the band-I mean class," he said as he led her into the classroom.

"Okay Okay listen up guys we have a new person in this class and her name is Frankee. Now I could've sworn that there was one extra seat. Oh yea it's next to Freddy. Freddy raise your hand. See him go sit next to him okay?" Dewey said. "Yea okay" Frankee said with a hint of attitude.

She was kind of getting tired of all this running around she had to do today and all she wanted to do was sit down so she was happy when she was told to sit. But she not only got to sit but from the looks of it she got to sit next to a REALLY HOT guy "Freddy".

Frankee sat down and let out a long sigh. She could feel Freddy's eyes on her but she didn't dare look because she was to afraid that she would make a fool of herself just by looking at him. Frankee normally wasn't like this. She made friends very easily and she was more outgoing. A lot more outgoing. She then decided that she had nothing to lose. Right when she was about to turn and introduce herself she heard a heavenly voice say "Hi I'm Freddy"

She turned her head and said "Yea I know um I'm Frankee" she said as she put out her hand and they shook. "Yea I know" Freddy said as they shared a giggle. Frankee could tell that this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship...........

"Freddy since you seem to be getting along with Frankee just fine please show her around," Dewey said. "Look's like I'll be showing you around," Freddy said with a flirty wink. The bell rang and the class got up. "We're going to lunch now you gotta meet Zack and Katie. They're going out just to let you know.

They entered the cafiteria and sat at a table where two brunettes were sitting. Frankee figured that the girl was Katie and the boy was Zack. "Hey guys this is Frankee but I'm guessing you already knew that," Freddy said. "Hi I'm Katie," Katie reached out her hand and shook with Frankee. "Hey I'm Zack," the boy said waving his hand. Frankee was starting to feel that she would really like this place after all...............

A/N: Okay there you have it chappie two. How'd you like Frankee let me know guys PLEASE REVIEW no really I'm begging you remember I'll give you a cookie....... Okay chappie three coming soon.....


End file.
